


Used Books For Adults [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of the Used Books For Adults series by helens78. Each individual story is about 10 minutes long, so listening to the whole series will take about 50 minutes.Series summary: "Fraser's been visiting a used bookstore with glory hole booths in the back for some time now. So has Ray. When the fantasy that they've been with each other turns out to be the reality, making the change from anonymous sex behind walls to up-close-and-personal sex face-to-face is harder than they realized."
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Used Books For Adults [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is What I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62882) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 
  * Inspired by [The One With The Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62883) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 
  * Inspired by [Matchbook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70134) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 
  * Inspired by [Can't See You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99982) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 
  * Inspired by [See Me Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99983) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



The 5 podfics in this series can be found in MP3 format at the following sites:

1\. This Is What I Do (10:34)  
Music: Knock Three Times - Tony Orlando & Dawn  
[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JGtLbvuR5Q242ShsAyCTksknj7joJqZb/view?usp=sharing)  
[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/tiwidbyhelens78)

2\. The One With The Unicorn (9:18)  
Music: The Unicorn Song - The Irish Rovers  
[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VaLcoC_XgWImjLsnFQoAgu1fM7xD1rG5/view?usp=sharing)  
[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/towtubyhelens78)

3\. Matchbook (11:16)  
Music: I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire - The Ink Spots  
[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ppi6CofeZ88h9Yp_TRoK5gG9RW5YYlo5/view?usp=sharing)  
[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/matchbookbyhelens78)

4\. Can't See You (8:57)  
Music: You Won't See Me - Anne Murray  
[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/125a3jIxesgqM4xgNr9Cmiro2zvllYEjU/view?usp=sharing)  
[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/csybyhelens78)

5\. See Me Now (14:35)  
Music: Can't Take My Eyes Off You - Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons  
[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Rpu_T2clHtjMEqWvKRHMUpLXqE_G5L7o/view?usp=sharing)  
[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/smnbyhelens78)

Thank you to helens78 for writing this extremely hot series, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed these podfics, please follow the link to the original stories and leave a kudo and/or comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I recorded 12 separate podfics in one day (1/19/2020), and these 5 came near the end. Why so many in one day? Because the house was, for once, blessedly empty, and I could finally say the word "cock" at full volume with confidence and gusto.


End file.
